


[秦沐] 恶棍

by AeroX



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dildos, M/M, Self-Insert, 湿漉漉黏哒哒哭唧唧软塌塌
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Summary: 庆祝今天接受采访的某沐终于想起某田，搞个黄贴心提醒，dildo一定要做好清洁之后再使用





	[秦沐] 恶棍

“好了，快去上班吧，”韩沐伯借着拥抱的姿势拍了拍秦奋的后背，后者还是大型犬一样挂在他身上无动于衷，“我好歹也是个成熟稳重的成年人，之前没有你不是也过了这么多年？”  
秦奋的拇指摩挲他后颈的腺体，“要不然我还是请个假吧……”  
“你现在临时请假谁替你去开会？”韩沐伯拿手指尖顺着秦奋的头发，打了个呵欠，“我等下吃了药直接睡过去，不会有问题的。”语气轻松地安抚过分担忧的Alpha.  
好说歹劝，秦奋总算一步三回头地出发了。  
韩沐伯把营养剂和保温杯放在床头伸手就能够到的地方，吞下缓解易感期状况的药片，检查了家里各处，拉好窗帘，回到床上。  
不怪秦奋紧张，这是两个人在一起后韩沐伯第一次独立面对易感期，说实话会发生什么样的状况，连他自己也不好预料。在床上翻了个身，挪到平常秦奋躺的那一侧，枕头上仿佛还有起床时留下的凹陷，韩沐伯把被子掀过头顶，再次陷入睡眠。

易感期症状到底还是袭来了。  
先是睡梦之中突然觉得体温失衡，韩沐伯把被子裹紧，仍然觉得冷，北方干燥，两个人很少用空调，废了些力气才从浆糊一样的脑子里记起“遥控器在床头柜的第二个抽屉里”这件事情。  
裹着被子卷儿的酸软身体姿势滑稽地蹭到大床的另一侧，伸长手臂拉开抽屉摸索着抓出长条状的东西，举到近前才发现不对，定睛一看更是差点儿把东西直接扔出去。  
大概是半年前秦奋不知从哪儿买回来的一根按摩棒，死亡芭比粉，说是为了增强夫夫情趣，韩沐伯挑着狭长的眼睛红着耳朵冷了脸，秦奋就把东西丢到一边美其名曰赔礼认错实则酱酱酿酿吃干抹净。  
没想到放在这儿了。

韩沐伯把东西放回原处，勉强撑起身子喝掉了杯子里的水，体温升高皮肤上开始渗出汗液，吸了水变得潮湿的被子贴在身上，说不出的怪异。躺回床上的动作变得无比艰难，后穴开始分泌体液，任何轻微的摩擦都能带起令人战栗的快感。  
自认矜持且内敛说白了就是脸皮薄的Omega没想到结合之后易感期的症状还会如此汹涌。处女座的Alpha总是能敏锐地在他之前发现他易感期来临的征兆，变着花样烹饪他喜欢的食物，用更多的时间陪在他身边缓解不安，当然还有淋漓尽致的性爱。  
他被惯坏了。  
欲望来临如同海啸一般毫无预兆又令人无处可逃。抚慰性器并不能缓解后穴的空虚，他苦恼地回忆在遇到秦奋之前如何度过易感期，过量的镇定剂和安慰剂，可惜已经被他的Alpha理所当然地扔掉了。  
尽管看不到，但他能感受到下身的入口在无助地翕张，叫嚣着想要被填满占有补充完整。  
颤抖地将手指递上湿热的软肉，自己碰触自己的羞耻感很快被欲求不满盖过。手指戳进去的水声简直震耳欲聋，一根不足够，加到两根，然后是三根手指并拢着探入。他回忆着秦奋为他扩张时的样子，埋首在他的两腿之间，偶尔抬头看向他，汗水挂在下巴上，氤氲情欲的眼底满是爱意。  
颤颤巍巍磕磕绊绊才找到敏感点，位置有一点深，指尖堪堪能够触碰得到，快感电流一样从那里扩散开来，韩沐伯仰躺着大口喘息，生理性的泪水从眼角溢出来没进枕头。食髓知味地一再触碰，不自觉地拱起腰，体液顺着手指的动作涌出来，空气里金萱乌龙的味道夹杂着暧昧。  
凭借后穴的刺激，不知什么时候勃起的性器也一点点挤出精液，然而并不足以弥补因为易感期而泛滥的欲望。  
韩沐伯苦闷地翻转身子，柔软的被子夹在腿间，度过不应期的后穴再次分泌出体液，想要被狠狠贯穿疼爱的想法冲破羞耻心，包裹了整个身体，密不透风。

按摩棒进入身体的瞬间，韩沐伯松出一口气。虽然尺寸不及自家伴侣，但是软热的穴肉满足地吸附上去，暂且缓解了后穴的空虚。某种意义上不用再被手指自慰也多少缓解了他的窘迫。  
韩沐伯换了一个稍微舒服一些的姿势，避开刚刚被体液打湿的部分，盖上被子，尝试再次入睡。  
习惯了性事的身体，在易感期变得不止餍足，睡意来临之前，欲望已经捷足先登，夹紧双腿仍然不足以自我排解，咬着牙憋住呻吟将东西推的更深也无济于事。只能循着记忆里的只言片语，摸索到柱状物手柄末端的启动开关。  
微弱的震感已经足以激得他颤抖着身体再次勃起，然而模拟性交一样抽插仍不能够缓解更深处的痒。韩沐伯自暴自弃地调大了震动频率，调整按摩棒的角度，将它的顶端抵在接近生殖腔入口的地方。  
酥麻的触觉让他瞬间软了腰，手也过电般松开，过于丰沛的体液连带抗拒入侵者的穴肉向外推挤，按摩棒滑出一些，不再直接触碰敏感点。  
韩沐伯咬着下唇，再次握住手柄，狠心将强度调到最高。  
“！”  
后穴里的异物像是突然化身成糟糕的野兽，震动着冲撞，连带韩沐伯的手和腿根都能感受到酥麻，却又中毒成瘾一般将柱体推的更深。  
快感很快堆积，韩沐伯尖叫着达到高潮，颤抖着想要关掉按摩棒却发现按键失灵。  
非生命体无法体谅不应期的Omega，韩沐伯哭叫着抵达二次高潮。  
软成一滩的身体根本没法排挤出不算粗长的异物，尝试按键关掉按摩棒或者至少调小振幅的手，徒劳无功甚至助纣为虐地把它推向甬道更深处。

提前完成工作急匆匆赶回家的秦奋，推开卧室门，看到的就是韩沐伯自己把自己折磨到惨兮兮的画面。  
接到求救信号，顾不上洁癖种种，扑上前去帮哭到快要脱水的Omega摆脱肆虐失控的“恶棍”，放出信息素安抚受惊的恋人。不管对方满身满脸体液漫延会不会弄脏为了开会特意准备的定制西装，把人牢牢圈在怀里，哄孩子一样温言软语，亲吻从额头落到鼻尖，等韩沐伯不在发抖，才敢覆上双唇，撬开齿关，温存地交换亲吻。  
一张大床眼下简直堪称狼狈，秦奋抱着韩沐伯去浴室，帮他用温水清理身体，然后又用浴巾仔细裹好抱去客卧。  
韩沐伯精疲力尽，抓着自家Alpha锻炼得当的手臂，很快入睡。  
之后自然平顺度过了为期三天的易感期。

韩沐伯出了易感期的第一件事，就是咬牙切齿地扔掉某根死亡芭比粉的罪魁祸首。秦奋因为救驾有功，哄着他穿上心心念念的猫铃铛颈环对着落地镜做了整晚，心满意足。没想到转天早上韩沐伯拿他手机关闹钟居然在桌面看到某个眼熟的罪恶图标。  
于是救驾功臣成了奸佞小人，被禁止进入主卧，刑期直到下次易感期。  
一米八多的Alpha蜷在客厅沙发，掰着手指头算自家主子下次易感期的倒计时，还有三天，一脸糟糕表情地再次打开了购物网站……

FIN


End file.
